


Revenge.

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Other, and my vengeance will not be denied, as you have caused me to suffer, now you will understand what it means to suffer, this is for you kenny, you should have listened to me, you threw me out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: this work is meant for one person and one person only. you know who you are.
Relationships: CallMeKevin/McPizza, RTGame/McPizza
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kenny [CHRISTIN]](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kenny+%5BCHRISTIN%5D).



Rumbel tumble gamecrowd walked out of his house with a spring in his step and a glint in his eye. He was about to go and try out a new restaurant with hsi best friend clal me kenvin who was notoriously difficult to please

“Cell em kevin,” raniel taniel gamecrad began “ if u dont come jher e righ tnow we are goign to be late to epic mcd’s and we wont be able to etry teh mcpizza he wsas in orlabdon florida in teh united stewsed of amwelkrjew and so awa s kevin cal me 

Kevin materializes from a glowing red portal floating in midair

“Hey sexy how are u”

“Kensin dont talk to me liek that teh naem is daniel and im not ingo men”

“Oaky”

So atehy begin their merry journey down teh street to the epic mcds to consume the mcpizza. They are going to brign him home. 

“Did you know taht the first person to ever consume a mcpizza was neil armstrong, the first man on teh moon”

“no/”

“K”

They keep walking

“Did u know that the only person to have ever eaten the mcpizza nd live is emma stone?”

“No”

“K”

They keep walking. This is kind of a logn walk for down teh street

“Did you know that i think u are so sexy”

“No”

“K”

“Did u know that the first mcpizza was created by accident during an ancietn blood sacrifice to teh gods of old”

“That osunds nice”

“Hey look we are here”

They were there. Finally. 

(a/n: sorry for my bad spelling guys :( please dont mention it in the reviews it would be very rude :(((((((((((((( )

Ahaha your so sexy kavin thougth in his mind but he was not thinking about rangel tangle gaem he was thinking aobua the mcpizza

“Dan im breatkign up with u”

“We are not dating kevin”

“Not anymore i am in love withe the mcpizza”

“We were never dating kenvien”

“Shut up i can smell her”

And it was true. The pleasant aroma of the mcpizza was soaked into every item insdie, the grease slathered all over the floor and mcpizzas flying off of ceiling fans at incredibly high speeds. s o high in fact that if a mcpizza were to hit a man in the face the force would snap their neck completely in hlafk. 

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm baby oh yeah mmmmmmmmmm slather ur grease all over me baby mmmmmmmm cheeesyes yummy mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm”

“Kevin u are a disgusting creature”

“Shut up rangle bojangle game scrwond u have never known true love like i have”

“Kevin this is obscene”

“Not as obscene as ur mom last night OHHHHHHHHHHHH”

The entire restaurant stoof up an d clapped and went OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH becasue taht was a sick burn 

(a/n: i know the plot is slow guys bare with me kevin will meet his pizza wife soon :D)

“Hey sexy”

Kevin and rakegaf takgndal gamecradod both turned around to answer

It was a mcpizza that had mutated cheesy legs and arms. It was steaming as if it had only just recently come out of the oven. Kevin could not wait to vore it

He unhinged hsi jaw like a snake and was about to eat it before raunchy taunchy games stopped him

“Kevin, this is not a good idea. Vore is not a very safe thing to attempt. Wat if u choke and die taht woudl not be very sexy”

“U r right Daneil”

Kevin fixes his jwaw before he talks to the pizza

“So what is ur favorite food”

“Pizza”

“Isnt that a little messed up”

“Fine if you wont accept me i will date ringle tingle over there”

“Sorry, the naem is daniel an dim not into pizza”

THE END (or is it ;) )

(a/n: i hope u guys liked it! Sorry for the angsty cliffhanger but i couldnt resist >:) comment if u want a part two featuring hot steamy pizza smut >:) )


	2. a message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for those who care to listen

Heya folks, let's have a chat. 

I'm pretty new to the RTGame Ao3 tag, and I'd just like to say that some of the content I've found here is pretty worrying. Some of y’all just?? Blatantly ship real people?? And don't understand how strange it is?? Like that is a Real Person you are writing about getting with another Real Person. People have their own opinions and experiences and emotions that do not line up with yours and so when writing them you have to be careful and considerate. Some people are alright with being shipped! Most, however, find it very weird, and it makes them uncomfortable. If a person has not specifically stated what they are okay with in fan content, then it is best to be safe and stay away from writing things the majority of people would find unsavory. This should honestly be considered common sense in every rpf circle by now. 

Ao3 is a public website. Anyone can search ‘RTGame fanfiction’ on Google and find his Ao3 tag. Even though many of you, aware that Irl shipping is controversial, have privated your fics, there are still quite a bit that are public. What happens when RT gets curious and finds all of the things you folks have written about him? Would you be able to predict his reaction? Do you think he would be amused? Disgusted? Would he genuinely enjoy the story you came up with? Would Kevin’s incredibly talented girlfriend, Anna Rudolf, who he has been seeing for more than a year, appreciate being erased from fan content just so that you can ship two men who have never expressed romantic interest in each other? Sean McLoughlin, also known as Jacksepticeye, has made it public knowledge that he is vehemently against Irl shipping of any kind due to his personal experiences with it, and is wildly uncomfortable with being included in shipfic even if he is not the one being shipped (https://twitter.com/0ld45s/status/1349831045496139777?s=21). If Sean ever popped into your comments section and asked you to remove your work because it includes him, would you? Maybe these things don’t matter at all to you, but they should. 

When you are playing around with someone else’s name and image, their opinion and their opinion only matters on what is and is not okay to do in fan content. Following boundaries is simple courtesy. If someone in real life asks you to stop making a joke about something, the polite thing to do is to respect that they are uncomfortable and stop. Similarly, if someone in real life has a big nose, you do not immediately start making fun of them for it because you do not know if they would laugh at your jokes or feel hurt. Obviously jokes between friends are fine, but in conversation with a stranger it is not an acceptable thing to do. This principle should be applied to creating fan content of real people just as it is applied every day when we interact with others face to face. 

Fanfiction is an incredible and valid tool for creative expression. Fanfic writers are artists the same way fanartists are artists. All kinds of fan content should be held to the same standard of regard. And yet, fanfiction is often so much more frowned upon than fanart. Fanfiction has a reputation of only being bad, smutty ship content, but we all know it is so much more than that. However, creators don’t know that. Writing shipfic about people who have never spoken about how shipping makes them feel is only going to promote an uncomfortable, if not flat-out negative, viewpoint on fanfiction. It’s a shame that a community with such amazing writers is overshadowed by the amount of works that disregard human decency, so here are a few of some wonderful non-ship works with stunning writing:

https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507752 - “Street Cred” by Anonymous is beautifully written, expresses emotion really well and has nail-biting suspense. The interactions are also superb!

https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119216 - “they say sunlight heals all wounds (the same way our faces grow young in our tombs)” by Lexis_Cheshire is absolutely gorgeous, written like poetry with beautiful metaphors that describe the end of the world like romantic (era) poetry. 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690424?view_adult=true - “Spooky snowy shenanigans (A very tired vampire enjoys some snow with the Spooky Lads” by KezChenn is a wonderful, fluffy fic that has such an energetic writing style. 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215908/chapters/71735277 - “Skyrating is a Perfect Career with no Flaws Whatsoever” by KenkuKry is genuinely one of the most interesting AUs I’ve ever read, so so worth the read. 

I wrote this because Irl shipping is a very slippery slope for a community to go down, and I would rather not witness the downward spiral of a community I have just discovered existed. Please consider what I’ve said and really think about how your writing would affect the people you support if they saw it.


	3. the end

Kevin was holding his pizz a girlfeidnm in hsi arms cyrign. She was dead

“Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo” he criyed. It was so sad. Rotunda tundra gaedms was staring at the pizza body wit h a blank face.n

“How cna you stand there” ksedivn asked wiht tearesw runign donw his face

“My legs are functioning perfectly fine kevin.” rhonda tiffany gameds said

“I loved her. She was my one tru elve. We were goingto get marreisd and have children.”

“Kevin you cannot procreate with an inanimate object”

Kevin gasped. The restaurant gasped. The ghost of the mcpixxa in kevisn arms gasped.

“That is so rjude” kevin excalmed

Just then the ceo of mcdonalsds burswt in 

“Can y9ousaevde my lover?”

“I gave her life once. I can gier her life agian.”

al l the reswturat gatherws round to see th miracle. Everyone except ringle pringle games who was pizzaphobic  
The ceo took the pizza into his arms. He added extra pepperoni and grease and put her in the oven. Twn minutes lwarer. She came out golder and crispy. Kevin heart went thimp thumnp thuimp in his chest. He was so truly in love. 

Reese’s pieces gamescerosd was not happy. “Kevin one day you will wake up next to a pizza in your bed and wonder why you left your ever so talented girlfriend for a food”

“What do you mean daniel” the pizza askes. dan ;s jaw drooepd. The pizza was anna rudolf, aka anna chess aka https://www.twitch.tv/anna_chess check her out shes an incredibly talented female streamer. 

“Anna how are you going to play chess anna you are a food anna”

“Well you kmpow wwhat they say daniel. Where there’s a will”

Suddenly wilbur soot enters. He is dressed in a yellow sweater. He laughs so hard because anna said will and that is his name. It is just like jschlatt in smplive. 

Suddenly danial realzes he is not in epic mcds in orlando florida. He has descended to the eighteenth circle of hell. 

“You will face the weight of all your sins daneil” kevn and wibler and anna hcvess say in unison. All his time spent murdering wooloos has caught up to him. He will suffer for his numerous war crimes. There is no escape. There is no forgiveness. 

Anna chess the mcpizza smiles and her teeth are olives. 

Reegle teegle gvame screams and there is no one around who cares. 

Remember ths lesson children. You can run from satan but you can never run from anna chess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM CRYING SOMEHOW I MADE THIS CHAPTER EXACTLY 420 WORDS

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more to come.


End file.
